


Paradise (What About Us?)

by Winter_Elwood



Series: Steter Week 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Peter, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Murder, Nightmares, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, Talia Hale Makes Bad Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Elwood/pseuds/Winter_Elwood
Summary: Stiles was Emissary to an abandoned territory, the only one who was able to protect the citizens of Beacon Hills who had no idea about the creatures hunting them.He’s been the sole guardian of this territory for four years now.Ever since his magic awoke within him as he came of age, he had been duty-bound to these grounds.Peter has always been the one pushed to the edge of the pack. He was different in the way he viewed the world and what he was willing to do to protect his family. He was different and therefore he was resented by his sister because of it.





	Paradise (What About Us?)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little darker than the other two, but I love the idea of Badass Stiles picking up the slack of everyone else yet taking no bullshit.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Stiles was Emissary to an abandoned territory, the only one who was able to protect the citizens of Beacon Hills who had no idea about the creatures hunting them.   
He’s been the sole guardian of this territory for four years now.   
Ever since his magic awoke within him as he came of age, he had been duty-bound to these grounds.

He couldn’t just turn away and flee when people went missing only to turn up in unexplained ways. He couldn't leave it to the police to handle something that was stronger then any human could ever be. He couldn’t ignore the deep bruises underneath his Dad’s eyes as he worked overtime again. The people talking about how the police weren’t doing their job correctly.

He knew that normally a stable pack would protect territories like this one. He’d been researching endlessly ever since he awoke after all. It didn’t take long to understand that the reason this territory was abandoned to die was that the Hale pack had fled.

The attacks had started eight years ago. It all began with the attempted murder of the Hale family by hunters who tried to trap them in their own burning house. Police reports suggest that they were able to escape death due to the effort of one of their family members, Peter Hale, who was left in critical condition. Afterwards, in a matter of days, the Hale family fled Beacon Hills and headed for New York. Once Peter Hale was stable, he was transferred to a New York hospital. With that, the territory was abandoned and the protection the Hales offered was gone. 

It didn’t take long for others to move in to try and take advantage of such an easy picking ground. 

The first disappeared wasn’t really noticed until the body was found, someone on their vacation passing through, the second followed the same pattern, the third was some random junkie no one cared about, and so on. All the targets carefully picked to not draw too much attention.   
Lots of these creatures were experienced, picking a homeless person or a prostitute over a “respectable” member of society, or A black teen over a white one because it would be dismissed far faster by the media. 

That didn’t mean that the police weren’t running around to find the cause. Stiles started making a map that showed the location of each attack, from the files he “borrowed”, and he couldn't help but notice just how concentrated the attacks were around the county. It wasn’t until he awoke and learnt about the supernatural that he began to understand just how these people were dying, and why these creatures were here.

Three years after the attacks began, the creatures grew bolder. No one was retaliating against them. It was then that children started going missing. Children had many uses, good for when you needed a pure sacrifice when you wanted to create a slave, or if you wanted a nutritious meal. Yet, Children were also considered off-limits due to the risk of exposure.   
Stiles later learned that the fact that children were being targeted had marked Beacon county as forsaken, tainted.  
_____________

Stiles was rather resentful towards the Hale pack, they chose to flee, they chose to abandon innocent people to fend for themselves against an enemy they never even knew existed. They are the reason so many people died, the reason his Dad was running himself into the ground, the reason he could see the fear in so many parents’ eyes as they refused to take their eyes off their children, lest they disappear as well.

While Stiles does understand that they all nearly died in that fire, but somehow he doubted that the Hale pack has never encountered others who wished them dead. They left Stiles holding a bag that never should have been his, they abandoned their responsibilities because they got scared.

Stiles knew what it meant to be afraid, yet he still went out every day to do what he could to protect his home. For four years he has been the sole thing standing between the monsters in the dark and the innocent people who just wanted to live. Every day he goes out knowing that this day could be his last, every time his dad walks out the front door Stiles knows that it could be the last time he sees him alive. Yet, still, he went out every day. 

He can’t help but hate the Hales when he remembers his dad begging him to stop going after the supernatural, that he couldn’t bear to lose him too. Begging Stiles to leave it to him, crying when Stiles refused because he knew his son and there was no way he’d ever look away when he had the power to help.

For four years he and his dad have protected this territory all on their own. Unable to walk away even if it meant their deaths.

They often slept huddled together on his dad’s bed like Stiles was a child again, chasing away each other's nightmares, holding each other like it might be the last time they ever get to. They were only two, a human and an emissary, they both knew the monsters they fought were stronger than them. All it would take is one slip.

_________________

Stiles would probably always resent the Hales.

Therefore he was rather irritated when he felt a presence enter the county that was far too connected to the land to be anything other than a Hale. How dare one of them enter the territory they abandoned to die, they had no right to be here. They had no claim to this place anymore.  
While strange that it was just the one wolf who entered Beacon Hills, Stiles still didn’t want any of those damn wolves here. One wrong move and he would send the wolf running back to New York.

______________

Something was wrong with the intruder.

Stiles has been watching the wolf for the past week and what he’s found has been setting off alarms in his head.

The Hale wolf was none other than Peter Hale, burn scars striking as they covered a fairly large part of his face, who he last heard was in a catatonic state. Which he found out after hacking into the New York hospital he had been transferred to. Though he supposed that it was three years ago when he did that, a lot can happen in that amount of time.

Stiles was curious as to why Peter still had the scars though, a werewolf surrounded by his pack would heal faster, eight years should have been more than enough to heal any remaining physical damage done by the fire. It was only when he reached out magically to Peter that he was able to see what was wrong.  
It was no wonder that Peter was still scarred, the Hale wolf was halfway to being omega. 

Why he was like this, Stiles did not know. A normal pack would converge around an injured packmate until they were completely healthy again. To push a hurt packmate to the edge of the pack was practically unheard of. It went against a pack’s nature to do so.  
Clearly, there was more going on here then what could be discovered in a week's worth of observations.

For what reason has the wolf been pushed aside, and what would bring a Hale wolf back to the territory they abandoned.

_____________________

Peter has always been the one pushed to the edge of the pack. He was different in the way he viewed the world and what he was willing to do to protect his family. He was different and therefore he was resented by his sister because of it. His Alpha would use him to do the dirty work so she could pretend that she was civilized, yet because he wasn’t afraid to kill to protect his pack, she resented him.   
The rest of the pack followed her lead and when she had children, they grew up following Talia’s footsteps. Mini versions of his sister who looked at him as if wondering why he was still here.

Sometimes he asked himself that exact question.

Yet he was loyal to his family, he cared about them even if they didn’t care about him the way they should.

Then the fire happened, he was able to break one of the weaker lines of ash and allow his family to escape. He was the last one to leave, making sure everyone else had gotten out, the flames scorching and the air heavy.   
He didn’t expect the doorway to collapse on top of him as he moved to exit the building.

He remembers the pain, he remembers reliving the fire over and over again as he was trapped in his own body. He remembers screaming as his mind played tricks on him, yet unable to make a sound, making him imagine being unable to save his pack. What if he had never been able to break that line, what if the hunters had been more careful, what if they had all died trapped in that house due to the mistakes of one.

He remembers being alone, able to feel the pack bonds but also knowing that none of those bastards ever visited him. He remembers the rough touch of the nurses, wanting them to stop yet also wanting them to continue to touch him. His wolf craving contact with something living, deep yearning in his soul.

Six years, he had been stuck within his own body for six whole years and his pack never bothered to visit him.

___________

Peter had been furious to learn that Talia had abandoned Beacon Hills, what the hell did she think was going to happen when she left the town and county to fend for themselves?  
He couldn’t believe she would abandon thousands of humans to be a buffet for whatever unsavoury monster wandered into that damned place.  
He couldn’t believe that the pack would so easily walk away from the territory hundreds of Hales have fought and died for. Was he the only one who felt the pull to go back to Beacon Hills? How could they be content to remain on this territory that they had no connection to?  
Peter has only been awake for a few months and he felt like he had a stone in his gut, and as time went on the longing only grew stronger. 

Yet he couldn’t disobey his Alpha.

However, focusing on his pack revealed a new set of problems. While Peter had been abandoned to heal alone, it seems that Derek has become the one the pack has converged around.  
Derek, the one who let a hunter in the door, was never left alone with Peter, packmates were always nearby watching Peter suspiciously as if he was the problem here.

Peter understood that Derek was a victim, young and manipulated by a hunter pretending to be his teacher, tricked into thinking that she loved him. Yet, Derek was still the reason Peter spent six years catatonic, the reason Peter would probably be scarred for many years. The fact that the pack was treating Derek like he had never done anything wrong before turning around and glaring at Peter for daring to remind Derek of what he did whenever he saw the scars on Peter’s face, it hurt far more than Peter thought possible.

He’s always known that his pack has never cared for him as they should but for them to treat him like the enemy after he saved every last one of their miserable lives, and lost six years of his life in doing so, he couldn’t help but feel shattered inside.

If his family didn’t want him around so badly then he would do them all a favour. They wanted to remain here in New York, erase Beacon Hills from their memories, and Peter needed to go back.

______________

Peter expected many things from Beacon Hills, he expected the taint, the scared people, the monsters. What he didn’t expect was a young man, probably only just able to legally drink, watching him. He didn’t expect the magic that radiated off of him, magic that felt the same as the magic saturated into every corner of the old Hale territory.

Peter expected the resentment from the ones left to take care of a territory that never should have been their responsibility. He expected the hatred directed at the Hale pack for their lack of loyalty. He expected to be pushed to the edge again, maybe called on by this lone emissary when his “talents” were wanted. He expected to be alone in his new apartment, wishing someone would want him for who he was.

What he didn’t expect was to be included in the plans set out to stop whatever monster thought it could hunt here. He didn’t expect the sheriff inviting him over for supper and getting him to help in prying his son away from whatever case he was working on now. He didn’t expect the pair to purposely touch Peter gently, including him when they relaxed against each other during their downtime. He didn’t expect to be welcomed.

He didn’t expect Stiles.


End file.
